


Only You

by Angelofdfknlord



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural, deancas - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Jealous Dean, M/M, Slow Burn, dumbstruck, high school Dean, high school cas, inspired by irl events, location is the Philippines, lowkey jealous cas, poor decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofdfknlord/pseuds/Angelofdfknlord
Summary: This is my first time writing a fic. The places are made up and since I was unsure as how accurate I can portray some stuff, I stayed in my comfort zone like how the educational system is the same for my country (which I incorporated in the story), the weather (basically summer and rain only) like in the Philippines and other things that may come up. Let me know what you think and if I come up as offensive on some things please lmk :>
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Only You

**CHAPTER 1**

**WHERE THE OCEAN MEETS THE SKY**

February 2020

**Castiel’s POV**

Castiel did something stupid. He just destroyed his 5-year friendship because of his selfish desires. He can lie to himself and say he didn’t mean to do it, that he was drunk that night, but he knows deep down that the alcohol just helped him have the guts to say it. That it has always been there deep inside him. He finally told Dean he loved him. But it was too late, because Dean was already in relationship.

-FLASHBACK-

**Dean’s POV**

September 2013

It’s mid September and a typhoon has just recently left the small city Lanzen. There’s still small puddles of water outside the porch and the air is cool. Dean is panting, trying to catch the bus to his school. This is his first time riding one since their car got broken recently because of the typhoon. He arrives shortly at the nearby shed and sits down to check the time, 7:14. He breathes a sigh of relief knowing he barely made it in time. A few minutes later, the bus stops in front of the shed, and he huffs a deep breath as he waits for the doors to open. He’s greeted by the driver with a smile, who seems to be named Ash base on his nametag. He gives an awkward smile at the man before getting inside.

  


He examines the seats, looking for his friend Benny who also takes the bus. He holds onto the pole beside him as the bus moves. Attempting to find his friend, Dean glances towards his right, and he’s met with bright blue eyes. He looks short enough for them to be on the same batch but it’s the first time he’s seen the kid. The kid is wearing blue glasses, matching his eyes, and his jet-black hair is sticking in a million different ways. His gaze is faltered when he hears a familiar voice.

  


“Dean!”. He hears Benny shout from the middle of the bus.

Dean grins as he hears Benny call for him. He steadies himself as he walks towards the middle and sitting beside the seat Benny had reserved for him. They do a fist bump as Dean settles in and they talk about their assignments and the quizzes they’ll be taking in Science later.

  


A few minutes they arrive in their school, Lanzen High.

\--

The day went on relatively fast and Dean is again waiting for the bus to arrive. He suddenly remembers the blue-eyed boy. He wonders where he was and if he will also be taking the bus home. As the bus arrives, he settles in the seat close to the door. Benny doesn’t take the bus after school so he was alone. The bus gets filled in as students go inside and a girl at his class, Lisa seats down beside him and smiles. He smiles back and starts small talk with her.

  


“I remember you saying something along the lines of ‘I like you’ four months ago?” Dean jokes. “Was it my witty jokes or my pretty face?” Dean adds.

  


Lisa rolls her eyes. “Shut up. You were cute as hell and you’re like what, 4’6 while in the 7th grade of course you’re fucking cute. It was a moment of weakness.” Julia answers. “Besides.” She wiggles her eyebrows. “You fucking blushed that day and I left you speechless. I think that was a win.” Lisa smirks.

  


It’s Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. “Ok that’s a lie.” It isn’t. Dean remembers that day because he also had a tiny crush on her. He was caught off guard by the confession and couldn’t utter a response.

  


They continue to talk for a few more minutes before the bus starts moving. Dean realizes the boy that piqued his interest didn’t show up. He ignores the little disappointment bubbling up in his chest and continues to talk to Lisa as the bus drops off one student after another.

\--

June 2014

The year goes on relatively fast and the next thing Dean knows, he’s on his 8th grade. Dean hasn’t exactly been a model student type. He barely passed in science and hadn’t exerted much effort to really give him a good average. The school incorporates the star section type, where the top 30 students who achieved the highest average will be placed in the first section (Diamond), the 31st to 60th in the second section (Sapphire), the 61st to 90th in the third section (Amethyst), and the 91st to 120th to the fourth section, where Dean is (Emerald).

  


Dean is excited for the first day of his 8th grade life. He’s still classmates with Benny and Garth so that’s something to look forward to. Other than the two, he’d have to make friends with other people, which isn’t really a problem for him because he easily makes friends with people he just meets. 

  


The first thing Dean notices when he enters the room is Benny and a few students he doesn’t recognize. He walks in and receives a bone-crushing hug from Benny, then exchanging small pats in their backs. They haven’t seen each other the whole summer because Benny stays in their grandmother’s place during summer breaks.

  


“Damn brother it’s been too long.” Benny says

“Damn right it has. Garth and I see each other at least once a week. We play basketball or go to the mall to catch up.” Dean answers. “Why’d you gotta stay in your grandmother’s in the first place?” Dean asks

“Well I-“ 

Benny gets cut short when a teacher enters the classroom and Dean scrambles to find his seat. They are alphabetically arranged so he’s pretty far from his friend.

  


Dean notices Benny’s seatmate, Crowley. He’s heard about the British transfer student before and how he has five other friends that bullies their classmates. On Crowley’s left, he sees another guy, but he can’t see the features of the guy except for his messy black hair. The guy shifts in his chair uncomfortably as Crowley leans in and starts whispering something into his ear. He runs his hand to his hair and turns his back to ready his things for the class.

  


Dean is suddenly caught off guard as the guy catches his eyes. He’s met with bright blue eyes. Like the…. Dean remembers. He remembers the boy he saw a year ago in the bus. He’s still wearing the same blue glasses that compliments his eyes. They stare at each other for what feels like an entirety until the boy breaks the stare and sits straight to face the board.

  


The teacher starts talking, she introduces herself as Meg Masters and she will be teaching them Philosophy. She’s a brunette with a dark, scary voice that’s giving the vibe “don’t mess with me because I know how to end you”. She ends her introduction and asks the students to introduce themselves.

  


One student after another, Dean is barely paying attention unless it was someone he knew like Garth, then Benny. When Crowley finishes, Dean is sitting straight and is waiting for the boy to stand up and start talking.

  


“Good morning, my name is Castiel Novak.” The boy said, with his gravelly, low voice.

“I love playing online games, volleyball, badminton and I love bees.” Castiel says idly

“Oh and fan fact, my name means the Angel of Thursday.” He beams with pride

A kid from behind Dean shouts, “Who cares!”

The class laughs and the boy’s shoulder lowers. 

The boy sits down but doesn’t seem so affected by it. Maybe he was used to it.

Dean snorts and laughs with the class but after the high, he feels bad for the boy. Oh well, bullying was pretty normal in his school. It may not necessarily be physical, but it was always words. It doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt though. The way he sees it, words are knives that leaves scars. The emotional damage is huge.

“Alright quiet up. Next student please we don’t have much time here.” The teacher supplies.

He’s heard other students like Kylie had to transfer out because she couldn’t handle it. As expected, the bullies weren’t given any punishment because Crowley was the son of the Mayor so he and his friends were given an escape.

\--

**Castiel’s POV**

Castiel sets down his tray of lunch in the table near the window. He remembers the snarly voice of Alastair making fun of him earlier. He’d know that voice anywhere since he’s been enduring the jerk since the 7th grade. Unfortunately, it seems like he’ll still be around the guy for another year at least.

  


No, he doesn’t want his first day in 8th grade to be ruined because of a skinny and smelly guy. So he thinks about the other things that went on his morning.

  


The morning went by pretty fast all things considered. They had three more teachers earlier with Barnes for history, Ketch for Math and Mills for Botany. Of all the teacher that he’s met, his favorite was Ketch, well Math has always been his thing.

  


Then he remembers the boy he had a staring competition with. He didn’t like his cocky demeanor but he seemed to be taken aback by him. Like something inside him tells him that he wanted to be friends with him or something.

  


His train of thoughts gets disturbed when Charlie, Ava and Gadreel scoots in the table.

  


“Looks like you have something on your mind there Castiel?” Charlie supplies.

“Nothing. I was just thinking about our teachers.” Castiel answers.

Charlie seems suspicious but doesn’t force him to spill. “Well. Miss Mills looks like the only teacher we have I can trust. The others are weird. Specially Miss Barnes. It’s like she has some voodoo or some shit.”

Gadreel laughs. “That’s cause she has. I heard the juniors talk about it before. They said she’s usually the last one to leave the school because she does some shady shit afterhours.”

“She’s probably just getting laid with the janitor.” Ava adds and the whole table laughs.

They laugh and eat the whole hour before the bell rings, signaling that lunchbreak is over. Good thing they were on the same section so they all pack their trays and leave the cafeteria after a few minutes.

\--

The next teacher comes in and it’s for English. She looks old and sweet… until she starts speaking. She introduced herself as miss Tran. She’s barely 5 ft. but she still seems scary. She’s strict but still seems nice. Crowley and his squad seemed pretty quiet. First time they seem scared of a teacher.

  


The room was quiet the whole time. Everyone was paying attention and sitting prim and proper. They take notes for what is expected for them to do in the subject and she gave a hint on how the project for her class is going to be.

  


Just when Castiel seems to enjoy their teacher, she ends her class by giving an assignment. In the first day. Great. It seems like the whole class shares the same sentiment as they all let out a small sigh.

  


“I’m going to give an assignment that will be due next week so you’ll have a whole week to make it. It will be by pair and I’m going to assign it randomly.” Miss Tran announces

  


Oh, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. A week-long deadline and the workload will be divided into two. He just hopes he’ll get paired with someone nice.

  


Mis Tran starts announcing the pairs. Castiel waits patiently for his name to be called. He feels his shoulders relax when he hears Alastair and Crowley being called, meaning he won’t be paired with the fartheads.

  


“Novak, Winchester.” Miss Tran calls out.

  


Dean Winchester. Huh. He doesn’t necessarily have a bad reputation, but he’s not Castiel’s first choice. He’s heard he’d been in a couple fights, got called in the office and had a reputation of being a cocky fucker. Oh well, bright side is, he’s a million times better than the fartheads.

  


He looks at his back to try and get Dean’s attention but he notices Dean is already intently staring at him. His eyes furrow in confusion and attempts to start small talk.

“Hey, you free after class? We can talk about our plans later.” Castiel asked the boy.

Dean stays quiet, doesn’t know how to react. He just nods in response to the question.

Castiel gives Dean a small smile before turning his attention back to the front.

\--

**Dean’s POV**

  


Dean gulps as the blue-eyed boy returned his focus to the front. He doesn’t know why, but he seemed nervous? He’s never felt like this before, specially now why would he be nervous talking to someone like Castiel?

  


He pinches his nose and closes his eyes as he tries to focus again while waiting for their last teacher for the day. A few minutes pass and a mid-30s female teacher arrives.

  


“Ok I’m just going to make this quick since we’ve got a meeting later. I’m your teacher for Philosophy and you can call me mis Belle.” The teacher says. “I’ll just give a brief introduction on what the future holds on my subject.”

Excited noises are released by the whole class.

“Please refrain from making any noise so we can finish this and you can go on with your day.” Miss Belle adds.

\--

The discussion went on smoothly and as everyone was getting ready to leave, Dean was approached by a familiar shadowy figure.

  


“Come on brother let’s go I’m hungry as hell let’s drop by Mc Donalds.” Benny grumbles.

“Can’t.” Benny’s eyes furrow. “I’ve got a date with my partner for the English class, he’s probably waiting outside, maybe next time.” Dean gives him an apologetic look.

“Suit yourself.” Benny rubs his growling stomach. “Alright shut up I’m feeding you now.” Benny walks towards the exit. “Later brother.”

“Yeah see ya.”

  


Dean walks outside and sees Castiel leaning against the door. He stands by the door, wanting to speak, but for some reason, no words leave his mouth.

  


“You free on Saturday?” Castiel breaks the momentary silence. “I don’t think we’ll have any free time during the weekdays to do it since we’d probably be too busy.” Castiel explains.

Dean takes a second to process it. He hates working on weekends but he doesn’t seem to mind it that much right now for some reason. “Yep sure, we can do it at my place at lunch time.”

Castiel nods. “Ok sure.” Castiel slings his bag to his front and retrieves a pen and a paper. “Please write down the address of your house here.”

Dean nods and writes it down. Another few moments of awkward silence surround them before he forces his feet to move. “Aight, see you then.” Then Dean leaves, feeling the tension in his shoulders relax a bit.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't exactly how I pictured to end the first chapter but I guess not everything goes according to plan right? LMK what you think :>


End file.
